hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki Mamura
'Daiki Mamura ' (馬村 大輝, Mamura Daiki) is Suzume's classmate, as well as the first male friend she made when she came to Tokyo. He is also Suzume's second love. Appearance Mamura has slightly unkempt blond hair and eyes that appear to be a dark reddish color. Mamura dresses casually, not tucking in his uniform's shirt or buttoning it up to the collar. When outside school, he wears a variety of outfits suited to the weather. He is also often seen listening to music in the morning through earphones or headphones, most noticeably wearing the headphones that, later within the series, Suzume gives him. Personality Mamura is normally very quiet and indifferent towards his surroundings. He is cold to other people, especially to girls, though this becomes less prominent later on. He didn't like girls most likely due to his mother, who had an affair with a co-worker and ended up leaving the family. After that, Mamura thought of all women the same, and was digusted by them. He is also normally perceived as cool and aloof, but proves to have a gentle and caring side to him that he rarely shows to others. He often seems to show it to Suzume. Mamura is also very protective of Suzume, as shown when he tries to save her when she falls into a hole, giving up his jacket for her to use, and grabbing her hand to make sure they don't get separated in a large crowd. Although he cares deeply for Suzume, and says he has thought about "those things," he claims he has no ulterior motive in dating her. Later on in the story, Mamura is also shown to have a more mature side; he realizes that Suzume's feelings aren't for him, that he didn't want to be or even could be a replacement for Shishio, and tells Suzume to go see him. Despite believing that if he let her go at that moment he would never get her back, he still sends her off, and even after Suzume has left, Mamura has trouble sleeping and wakes up, going outside by the seashore. He begins to think about Suzume, wondering if she got to Tokyo okay and if she was eating well, and whether she properly expressed her feelings to Shishio or not, expressing a "If she is happy, I'm happy" type of personality. Plot Initially, it is shown that when girls touch Mamura, he blushes profusely. This is because he lives only with his father and younger brother, as his parents divorced, and is thus unsure of how to act around girls. When Suzume discovers this, she "blackmails" him to become her first friend in Tokyo by threatening to tell other people his secret. Despite his frustration and annoyance, he agrees and makes his first female friend. Eventually, it becomes slightly easier for him to talk to females thanks to her influence, although later his feelings towards her in particular become conflicted as he begins to develop a more romantic interest. On one occasion, Mamura kisses Suzume after a group outing with their friends, though she was expecting for him to scold her for revealing his secret. However, Suzume doesn't know how to respond, and shows no affection back. It is also hinted that Mamura is jealous of Suzume and Shishio's relationship throughout the manga, as on many occasions, he confronts both Shishio and Suzume with the risks of what they are doing. An example of this is the reaction he had when Shishio wore Suzume's present to him, a tie, in class. Later, though Mamura has always attracted female attention from girls in the school, it's not until after the start of the new school year that he is fully impacted by it. He quickly becomes popular amongst the new first year girls and becomes both embarrassed and annoyed by them. To help him out, Yuyuka, Tsurutani, and Kameyoshi come up with a plan for Suzume to pose as his fake 'girlfriend,' but he turns the idea down and walks away, ignoring the girls. However, just a bit later, he spots Suzume talking to Shishio once more. After spotting them he goes over and calls out to Suzume. He soon wraps his arm around her and says that they are dating, so Shishio isn't needed. Though not entirely true, Shishio still believes him and congratulates the two. Suzume, however, gets upset at Mamura, wondering why he suddenly went with the plan at such a bad time. Mamura's feelings towards Suzume seem to grow throughout their act as a couple, and eventually he asks her on a date to the aquarium. Suzume, when finding out the location, says she can't bring herself to go, but Mamura tells her that she shouldn't live her life always avoiding things that remind her of Shishio. Suzume finally agrees and the two enter the aquarium, but neither of them talk to each other. At one point, when Suzume was in front of the penguin exhibit, Mamura asks her if she's going to go with him to see the sharks. She says she doesn't want to, so Mamura leaves. Suzume is shocked at first, and begins to feel depressed, but Mamura soon comes back and drops a stuffed penguin on her head. After giving it to her, she asks him why, and he replies that he thought it might cheer her up. Suzume begins to hit him repeatedly, and asks him why he was being so nice to her. Not thinking, he responds, "Because I love you!" Immediately surprised, Suzume doesn't answer. She can't bear to look at him, but he requests that she does. When their eyes meet again, he repeats himself. However, just then, an aquarium employee interrupts them, saying that the aquarium was closing and they needed to leave. Mamura then tells Suzume that she doesn't need to answer immediately, and so the two go home. After the date, Suzume realizes that she wants to enter a relationship with Mamura and runs all the way to his house before school to give him an answer to his confession. She admits to him she still has feelings for Shishio and that she is still in love with him. She also tells him that she isn't sure if she is in love with Mamura, but also says that she knows she shouldn't compare the two because they are two different people. She tells him she wants to move forward facing his way and asks him to go out with her. He accepts, and they bid farewell. Later, during the sports festival, Mamura and Shishio complete in a race against each other. Shishio originally wasn't in the race, but due to the P.E. teacher getting injured, he was substituted, though only after seeing Mamura's name in the list of participants did he agree. At first, Shishio takes the lead of the race with Mamura behind, but in the end, it's Mamura that wins, though only by inches. Defeated, Shishio admits that Mamura would be a worthy rival to lose Suzume's heart to, but tells him he will continue to fight for her affection. Also during the sports festival, Suzume competes in the bread-eating race. However, when landing her jump, she sprains her ankle. After winning the race, Suzume is brought by Shishio to the infirmary, where he treats her ankle. Inside, he tries to confess his true feelings to Suzume, but she tells him that she doesn't want to hear them. Meanwhile, Mamura had been going to the infirmary to see Suzume after being informed of her injury, but upon seeing Shishio inside, he sits around the corner of the hallway, waiting. Six years later, it has been confirmed in a Twitter post by Mika Yamamori that he and Suzume are still together. Trivia *His favorite foods are anything with cheese on them. *His blood type is A. *He likes to collect the little toys that come with food. *He listens to music often. *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite season is winter. *He likes slender-fitting clothing. *He doesn't have a favorite sport. *He doesn't have a favorite hairstyle. *The genre of movie he's seen the most is suspense. *He owns headphones which were a birthday present given to him by Suzume. *According to Suzume, he has an elegant palate. *He smells like soap. *He often calls Suzume stupid when she embarrasses him. *When he gets embarrassed or nervous, he puts his hand on the back of his neck. It appears to be a habit of his. *He has an uneasy relationship with Shishio, and sometimes, when angry, calls him a bastard behind his back. *He was named after a male Shiba Inu living in the mangaka's apartment building. *According to the mangaka, Mamura is modeled after Kentaro Sakaguchi, who is a model for the Japanese fashion magazine Men's Non-no, the male counterpart to Non-on. Additionally, the magazine is published by Shueisha, which also publishes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_%28magazine%29 Margaret], the magazine that publishes Hirunaka no Ryuusei. *In a popularity poll versus Shishio held by Margaret, he won 3849 to 1893 with a ratio of slightly over 2:1. *He, like his two brothers, has the character "dai" (大) in his first name. *The animal in Mamura's name, horse (馬), is the "ma" in "Mamura." Though 馬 is normally read as "uma" when standalone, due to kanji having multiple readings, it is the "ma" in this case. Gallery Mamura.jpg|Mamura expressing his disinterest in Suzume's transfer in chapter one Mamura2.jpg|Mamura reacting strongly towards Suzume touching him in chapter two Mamura3.jpg|Mamura apologizing to Suzume in chapter three Mamura10.png Mamura2.png|Mamura as drawn on the mangaka's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/whoknowsmika3 Mamura5.png|Mamura as drawn on the mangaka's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/whoknowsmika3 Daiku Mamura in butler suit.png|Mamura in his butler outfit. Mamura talks to Suzume.png Suzume and Mamura.png Mamura flicks Suzume.png|Mamura flicking Suzume's forehead. Mamura blushes a little bit.png Mamura can't eat.png|Mamura unable to eat Suzume and Mamura standing next to each other.png Mamura6.png Mamura tugging Suzume's bag.png|Mamura tugging on Suzume's bag, preventing her from leaving. Mamura blushing.png|Mamura blushing Mamura dressing up.png|Mamura getting dressed Mamura at Suzume's house.png|Mamura at Suzume's house Mamura and Suzume.png|Mamura and Suzume Mamura7.jpg|Mamura's eyes Mamura Suzume kiss.jpg|Mamura kisses Suzume Mamura8.jpg|Mamura saying "I love you too" to Suzume Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male